Notes
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: This will be a collection - mainly containing - of short MattxMello oneshots or drabbles. But maybe I'll put in some others - Like, Near, L or Light. Some 'Notes' may have some of M-rated content  Not yet!  .  Will add a warning though.
1. Naturally on Top

-Naturally on top-

_Matt x Mello Fanfic written by me~_

Matt's perspective

Mello and I have been together for ages, not officially though. We're still acting like kids when it comes to arguing, especially Mello. I still call him Mels, even though he claims that he hates it. And he insist that I am acting like a dog towards him ( and every time he says this he has that evil smirk playing on his otherwise so adorable lips.) But I think that what annoys him the most is that I'm always on top. Not that he dislikes being under me, he don't I promise, it just breaks his so called 'Image'. He has always acted all badass, always made clear that he was in control. But I, the regular computer freak I was (And still am), am always on top. Maybe this is why he acts so over dominate daytime?

Maybe it is because I am just _naturally on top_?

_Mail Jeevas_


	2. Paranoid Me

Paranoid Me

Matt was the most loyal partner on earth and I was fully aware of that – but I guess sometimes I couldn't trust him, even though I knew it was just me being _paranoid._

It was usually easy to ignore the feeling – but sometimes I couldn't. Like when he played his stupid videogame for fucking nine hours straight. I thought that the games meant more to him than me. My first act was obviously to distract him – purring slightly as I approached, kissing his neck just faintly and moving my leather cloaked hands over his striped shirt.

"Mattie~" I whispered tightly against his ear, but he shifted away. "Mello…" He complained with pouted lips. "I'm in the middle of a SERIOUS BOSS FIGHT – which is fucking hard. Distract me later honey, okay?" He always used sweet nicknames when he wanted to play – since he knew if I decided to rip that console out of its cords he couldn't do shit about it. But it wasn't time for me to be just so harsh … yet.

"But I'm not horny later…" I tried again, whispered while I gently bit his earlobe. I could feel the shiver along his spine. His eyes shifted from the TV for a millisecond – stared at me with wide eyes and flush cheeks – his usual expression when I used the word _'horny'. _Matt apparently was exactly the same, even after he had lost his virginity.

"B-b-b-but, this boss fight is really important and it was really hard to get here. And I haven't saved yet – and, and.. I can't save now.. And.. If I quit now I'll lose nine hours of gameplay.." He tried to meddle, now looking at me every now and then. I could see his health points slowly fade away on the screen.

"Suit yourself then" I claimed before standing up, walking into the bedroom. One, two, three minutes past before I could hear his whispering voice:

"Fuck." He put the controller down and shut the console off. He walked into the bedroom and saw me on the bed.

"You better be horny now – since I sacrificed nine hours of gameplay just for this." He muttered before settle down on top of me.

_And – after that; I wasn't paranoid anymore. Not that evening however._


	3. MathProblems

Math Problems

I've thought that I was naturally gifted. Hah! How was I supposed to be a computer expert if I didn't even understood the easiest of math problems? The teacher had told me the Math B course would be different from A – and that I actually was too young to begin with it. But, Mello was soon finished and planned to begin with the C-Course this summer.

I guess I was too proud to ask him in the beginning – but when I began to really slack after the rest of the class he encountered me.

"Matt." He said, with a scary serious tone which made my soul tremble. "You're having trouble – aren't you?" He asked – leaning against the doorframe to my room. "If you came here to make fun of me – just don't, okay" I muttered, still with teary eyes from the frustration from not understanding anything about this book. "I'm not here to bully you" He claimed and walked towards me.

"I'm here to offer you my help – that's all." I rolled my eyes, knowing Mello nothing really came for free. "Okay, what's the deal?" I asked, but he acted unknowing. "What deal?" But the smirk on his lips betrayed him.

"I know you're after something Mello. You would never go around and offer help otherwise."

He held up his hands – chuckled slightly.

"You got me. I'm after your monthly amount of chocolate. "

"I'm not even surprised." I muttered.

"It's a real bargain – You don't even like chocolate and I promise that you'll soon be ahead of the class again. So, do we have a deal?"

I rolled my eyes, nodded and took his hand. "Deal!"


	4. Absent Due Sickness

Absent due Sickness

This is the worst spring ever. I've never been forced to stay in bed for longer than three days – but now it's been a whole week and I'm still not allowed to study. Of course I can reach for the books – but Matt is INCREDIBLE fast at preventing me.

He repeats himself all over again. Telling me that I shouldn't do anything until I'm healthy again.

"Maatt!" I complained, even though I had problem with speaking due the thickness of my throat and the snot in my nose.

"I'm FUCKIN SICK at this!" I roared angrily – not wanting to be sick anymore.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled back at me, hastily walking towards me and hovering over me when he stopped. He slowly kissed my flaming forehead. "God, you're burning up" He whispered worriedly. "You won't be able to go to any lessons tomorrow either" He stated.

"You will remain absent this week also, if you ask me."


	5. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings.**

I KNEW you weren't interested in me. I KNEW you never would be, or never had been. But I couldn't help but hoping for it. Hoping for that you maybe, someday, somewhere would love back. My sigh was heavy as I looked into the azure blue eyes which were staring back at me from the mirror.

How could I be so silly? Me, Mello who people feared, was unhappily in love with my closest friend Matt.

He would never even consider me as anything else than a close friend. Maybe someday he would think as me as his best friend. But nothing more. Who would ever want me anyway? I'm just a simple geek, with average looks. Some stupid girl out there maybe will fall for me someday – but my heart is already taken. Stolen by Mello.

"Oh, I wish you would love me back. Forever and ever, you and me. Happily ever after.

Oh I guess I could ask you – but is it worth it? Put our friendship on the line for something so silly

As Love?

Oh. My heart will forever belong with you. "


	6. I Wish I was Special

I wish I was Special.

_I've always thought you were like an angel; Free, pure and beautiful. Pale with golden hair and azure blue eyes. I could never touch you – since my hands would make you dirty. I didn't deserve you. _

_Soft skin against my very own bare fingertips – and I couldn't help but being jealous. You were so special. I've never been special._

_I'm just a freak, a weirdo, a geek. I wish I was like you. _

_Special. _

_Everyone always looked at you – followed your every steps, your every move. You said it was troublesome. _

_It was special. You were special. So pure – but yet so touched by the evil in this world from the very start of our relationship. But I still couldn't look you in the eye and tell you that I loved you – because I didn't. I adored you. _

_I touched you in hope of gaining your strength. I hoped that I would turn special. _

_I don't even know why I'm here anymore. I have no fucking idea. _

_I'm just a freak – A weirdo, someone in your shadow and I will reside there until we both end. _

We smiled against each other – holding hands. Saw how the world slowly ended before our eyes, saw how our shadows disappeared. He walked a footstep ahead of me.

Even after our deaths I'm still behind. Watching from a distance.

Jealousy.

_I wish I was special. So fucking special._

- **LOOKIELOOKIEHERE! - - **

Lyrics to a song called 'Creep' inspired this fanfic. You can maybe call it a songfic – but I don't know. I don't know who wrote the song originally either, but the cover I listened to is Timo Räisänen if you're curious. And Yes - I know I should make these longer BUT I'm working on it! :3 Please bare with me ^^


	7. Underwear

Underwear.

"That's my underwear!" His voice was still loud, despite it had traveled through the air from the other end of the room.

"Yeah – so?" I stated – with my nose high up in the air. Confident as always. "You're not using them right now, so what's the problem?" I glanced down at my crotch to inspect the boxers which I had borrowed without asking from Matt. They were a red pair – with the phrase "Game Over" in black around the waistband. They looked really nice on me actually – even though I preferred them on Matt.

"No funny Mello. They're one of my favorite pairs!" He whined and walked closer to me, in a lame attempt of catching me. I jumped out of the way, up in the bed – messed the set bed up terribly.

"Nah! Don't believe you sweetheart!" I teased and leaned against the doorframe. "You call all of your underwear your favorites. "

Tired of my little game he sank down on the bed. Looking up at me with innocent exhausted puppyeyes. He was apparently not in the mood of playing – but who cared? I wanted to, so we were going to play.

"Okay – Here's the deal cupcake." I said, knowing he hated being called sweets related things. "If you're not going to play with me, I'll rip out that old Nintendo thingie and throw it out the window. "

I could see his eyes worriedly faced me, before they narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." But his voice wasn't completely sure. You could never be sure when it came down to me.

"I wouldn't?" I asked, walked into the livingroom. Awfully slow I bent down to grip the old Nintendo 64 – in Matt's opinion an antique with inestimable value. As my fingers touched the cords, Matt stopped me.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! I'll do whatever you want"

He looked awfully mad, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Splendid!" I walked closer to him, kissed his earlobe and whispered. "Then, remove and take back your boxers."


	8. Ticklish

**Ticklish. **

Matt and Mello had always liked to sleep together. From the day they found each other in whammy's, and from that night where Mello winced because of the thunder and frightened had joined Matt in his bed, they always shared bed.

It was nothing sexual; it was just cozy to have your best friend close to you.

They had been encountering some problems though.

A morning, like every other, the bright morning light shone through the big glass windows. It's light beaming at Matt, who burrowed his nose into Mello's neck. The blond on the other hand didn't think this was particularly comfortable, and actually found it rather ticklish.

Still sleeping he hit the thing that was tickling him, Matt in this case. The redhead threw himself back, newly awake and all, turned around in the bed but unfortunately miscalculated its size, falling off the edge. And, that wasn't all of it, on the way down he hit his head on the bedside table.

"Ouch!" He whimpered.

"Shut up" Mello commentated.


	9. Weed and Dandelion

**Weed and dandelion.**

"I hate you"

Mello's voice was determined as he sat beside the flowerbed, his sleeved rolled up to his elbows his hands covered in a pair of oversized gloves. He couldn't be more than 10 years old.

"You already said that like twenty times the last minute."

Answered a nine year old Matt, also with his sleeves rolled up and a gardening tool in his left hand. Unused and with no technique or experience at all he clumsily dug up weeds from the flowerbed.

"You got me in this mess"

Mello mumbled, and threw a dandelion in the red bucket they had in between them. He seemed to have much more skills when it came to gardening, maybe he had gotten this punishment dozens of times in difference to Matt.

"I'm sorry, but from behind it's hard to tell if you're a boy or a girl."

That was the reason they were in this mess. _Stupid reason, _Matt thought. Before he could continue his explanation he got a lump of dirt, and a weed dangling from the end of it, on his cheek.

A pretty flustered Mello grunted.

"Shut up, don't talk about it again."

Matt spit out some dirt and looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I was just trying to say sorry"

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Shut up and do your work so I can go back to my studying"

Matt shook his head, but a faint smile had emerged on his lips. He glanced at the blond boy, who grumpily dug up weeds. Matt didn't realize he was staring at the boy with a dreamy gaze. He looked like an angel.

"What are you looking at, dumbass?"

He sure didn't talk like one.

"Ah, nothing" Matt mumbled, his gaze angled back to the flowerbed.

"Wait" Mello leant forward, towards Matt, and brushed the dirt off his cheek. "You look stupid." He mumbled.

Matt felt like he was in heaven.


	10. Spring

**Spring**

"C'mon" Mello ran over the newly mowed lawn, running as fast as his thin legs allowed. The cut grass flew around his feet, whirling up in the air. I looked after him, with a disgusted look on my pale face. I hated spring, not as much as I hated studying, but still pretty much.

I am allergic to grass pollen, not so much though. It just itches the hell out of me, and making my eyes slightly red and teary.

But the blonde would never let me be inside the first warm day this spring, he had insisted on going out. Lying in the freaking grass together. I began thinking that Mello may be sadistic, wanting my eyes to tear up. However, if I didn't follow him he would certainly make my eyes teary with other means.

I moved against him, he had thrown himself down on the ground. Small straws of green grass clung to his shirt, trousers and hair. I sat down carefully beside him, with my back against one of the trees and in the shadow of it.

The second thing I hated spring for was the weather, especially when it was summery hot like this day. The sun gazed upon us, making my forehead sweaty. Mello breathed heavily. "It's so hot" He mumbled, first now glancing up at me.

"C'mere then" I mumbled, not watching him. His eyes seemed to look right through me, and even if I hadn't done anything wrong it was distracting and uncomfortable as hell. He moved closer, resting his chin against my knees which I had slightly bent.

"Your eyes are red" he commented, while I was itching them.

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled back, feeling my nose beginning to feel up and my arms become itchy.

"Oh darn, I forgot that you're allergic" Mello mumbled, and I looked up at him with swirling hope in my stomach. Maybe he would let me go back inside to my games?

"So!" He stated, climbing up on his feet again. "Let's roll around on the grass, it's a quite large hill over there, let's roll down it!" He caught my hand, dragging me along.

_So long games, I hope that my eyes aren't so itchy that I can't see you tonight. I guess that I will need some comforting after this. _


End file.
